Slaying Soul: Knights vs Dragons
Previous Chapter - Dark Secret: Convergence of Spirits James could look in shock at the two mysterious clocked figures that appeared before him and Kristel before he quickly got ahold of himself and calling. "Who are you two and what purpose do you have down here? This area is something no common person should be able to find!" Theo called out as he began to sense their magical energy. Their magical energy is incredibly high, matching that of mine and Kristel's. Possibly even going even further than that…" The left cloaked figure spoke, showing that it was actually a female. "Our names do not matter. What matters is that you have something that we have been searching for and we be ever so grateful if you would hand it over to us without causing any unwanted fighting." The cloaked female said as she flipped her hood of to reveal that she had black wavy hair and purple eyes. "As stated to not cause any unwanted conflict. We do not need that as of now." "You honestly think telling us to hand over anything won't cause conflict?" Kristel said with a glare as the other was shaking, almost as if he was bouncing up and down. "Her voice irritates the hell out of me, can I kill her?" The male voice said as he was acting like a lunatic, laughing crazily while he kept bouncing up and down. The woman sighed as she turned to her companion, knowing that she was going to have to do this. "No, Butch-san. We both agreed that we would try it my way first and then if that fails, we would confront them in battle. Do try and be patient." She requested him, moving one of the bang of her hair out of the way of her face, before she returned her gaze to the two knights, eyes sharpened. "I will ask you one last time; give the artifacts or suffer the consequences." Kristel drew her swords with James drawing as well, "Here's your warning: You get out of our kingdom now, or your both going to be imprisoned here for a very very long time" Kristel said with a smile on her face as she looked towards the duo with an threatening glare. James nodded in agreement, although he thought to himself. "We can't battle in here. This area is too closed in and even if it was more spacious, the place would collapse during the fight." The still unnamed woman simply brushed off the threat as though Kristel was speaking of the weather and said. "Do not speak such foolish things." She turned her head to Butch and nodded, as though she was giving him a signal to continue. Suddenly the person sunk into the shadows, moving quickly as the eye could see, attempting to leap up, going with his black Iron claw hand as it aimed for Kristel's neck. James, moving with great speed, grabbbed the deadly appendage and yanked the person with his impressive strength and punched him in the stomach. This single punch sent Butch sliding back, as he tried to shake of Meanwhile, the woman charged towards Kristel, reaching into her cloak and pulled out a black katana with a somewhat standard design, the blade being pointed at Kristel for a incoming frontal assault. Kristel blocked it with both her swords as the two were shown to be in dead lock as she saw that the ground was slowly becoming unstable as she knew that they needed to find a different place before they'd all fall to their death. "You want them?! Then you better catch us first!" She said breaking the hold as James did the same, recognizing that Kristel saw something he didn't and went after her. Both of the people gave chase as they attempted to catch up to them. They ran, dodging various blast of what seemed to white light and powerful shadows. They eventually wound up at a entrance of the Norvino Kingdom. James and Kristel were standing right below the gate, making sure not to take their eyes off of their advisories, who were right behind them. James called his sword to him, holding it in a rising sun stance. "So how do you wanna go about this? You wanna do the the gender vs. gender thing or what?" James asked as he saw the two land right in front of them. "Naturally, after all, you couldn't handle the girl to save your life" She said in a cocky tone as Kristel took off in one direction, with the girl following her as the guy continued towards James, until the two of them eventually stopped at a abandon district of the kingdom, blocked with powerful magic runes and barriers that blocked the area from entering. Black Iron vs Light James began to twirl his sword, spinning it like it was a baton. "So, you ready to do this? I'm not gonna hold back, so you better bring your A-game if you wanna even think of damaging me." He said as he stopped twirling the sword, pointing it directly at Butch. "So here I come!" James dashed forward, moving to preform a horizontal slash on Butch. The slash landed, but it showed through the now ripped cloak that his entire body was covered with what appeared to be Black metal scales as his eyes were glowing green, "Iron Shadow Dragon's Scales, way more powerful than your useless blade" He said grinning as he smiled, pushing the sword away as he attempted to punch James right in the chest. James, shifting all the his weight into his legs to keep himself from falling, positioned his sword, so that the flatside of the blade would take the brunt of the attack. He felt the powerful punch connect with the sword, forcing him to skid back a bit before dug his feet into the ground to cancel the drag. James stared at his opponent, in slight surprise. "So you're a Dragon Slayer? That makes this more troubling." "No, it'll just end now, Iron Shadow Dragon's Club" He said as his arm transformed, extending towards James as he attempted to hit him. Ducking under the incoming blunt weapon, James ran forward and positioned his sword behind him, as it glowed a bright blue before it suddenly disappeared as though he had used Requip on his sword. James brought his hand up, before bringing it down, as though he was trying to cleave Butch. "Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!!" Butch took in a deep breath as he exhaled, roaring a powerful spell that was aimed right at James's sword in an attempt to push it back. James, surprised that he saw through his plan, was unable to preform any form of counter, as his sword hit the Roar and was knocked out of his hands, driving itself deep within a wall, out of his reach. Reacting quickly, James preformed a rising crescent-moon kick to Butch's face. Butch blocked it with both hands as James looked at him with shock, "Nice looking tooth pick you got, but just because it's invisible, don't mean I don't smell the tasty metal it has" He said pushing James back before doing a round house kick with his extending club. James, once again on the defensive, ducked underneath the path of the club-enhanced kick and moved back, dashing to the wall where his sword was stuck in to grab it. "Damn, I got cocky and underestimated this guy and now I have to pay the price." "I'll be sure to send your girlfriend your headless corpse when you die" He said as James turned to see Butch attempting to slash at him with his own sword. Reacting with great speed, James bended his body in a arch, barely dodging the attack. He shift his weight as he twisted his body to move back in a crouching position before he charged forward and punched Butch in the face, snapping his head back and forcing him to drop the sword. James followed up with a kick to a jump kick to the chest, that sent Butch flying as he grabbed his sword off the ground. Smiling, Butch sank right into the shadows as he was falling into the ground, disappearing from sight as he disappeared. James looked around, holding his sword infront of him, as he extended his field of awarness, trying to pinpoint where Butch was. "The problem with warriors like you, they focus so much on what their eyes tell them, they never focus on what's around them" He said as suddenly from the shadows, multiple minature metal shards were sent flying towards James from different directions. James reached into his coat pocket and pulling out his amulet, placing it around his neck just as the shards were incredibly close. There was a bright flash of light as James' body was bathed in light. The shadows quickly disappeared as it forced Butch out of his domain, making himself exposed as he cracked his neck, "Alright, you got my attention now" He said charging up his magic before sending out another roar, only this time it showed to be only one of shadows. The light died down to reveal that James was now in his suit of armor, as he crossed pointed his sword to be at his side. Suddenly a cone of wind formed arond the blade, pushing James out of the way of the roar. He slid to a stop and unleashed a blade of wind towards Butch, traveling at high speed. Butch hadn't fully recovered his coordination as he was knocked back, hitting the ground hard as he quickly got up, slowly smiling wildy as he looked right at James with the eyes of a killer as he began running, summoning up his Iron Shadow once more, only this time it was shown to be only on his hands, "Iron Shadow Dragon's Sharur!!" He jumped upward, aiming himself to right after James with his now covered hands. James began to try and dodge out of the way of the incoming attack not wanting to see what the attack would do to himself. He was able to dodge the first attack but was blindsided by the second one, being driven into his stomach area. The armor had lessen the damage but had still sent James flying back as he flipped into a landing position, spiting out some blood. "I think he cracked a rib. Damn it. I've got to be more carful than this." "What's the matter, that tin can not strong enough?" He said grinning before sending a roar towards him. James quickly launched a flurry of wind blades, that were able to cancel out the roar. "No, it's just that your attacks are to weak to do any damage to it." He said in a taunting manner. Butch's smile turned into a frown quickly as he began to draw back his steel, focusing his magic as he made his scales shoot towards James like a machine gun. James' sword was once again consumed in a cone of wind, sending him speeding at a incredible rate as he dodged the sharp projectiles. He shifted the angle of the sword, moving it so he could tackle Butch. Butch was blindsided as he was slammed down, struggling to get out as the light from the armor caused the shadows to disappear, leaving him trapped. James coated his blade in a stealth of wind, enhancing its cutting power, and swung at Butch's chest, hoping to deal some form of damage to him. Butch hardened himself with his black steel as sparks came flying from the sword, causing both to jump away from each other, "Okay, no more fooling around, time to get really serious" He said with a glare before summoning up two jet-black blades on each hand before going towards James to slash. James moved his sword to block the first slash, being pushed back by the force of the strike slightly. He threw a kick towards Butch's stomach, hopping to catch him off guard. The impact was felt by Butch, but instead of showing pain, he showed more happiness as he then resent his slash towards him again. James could only try and dodge or clash blades with Butch, making sure not receive as much damage. The two clashed swords with a great vigor, neither relenting to the other. Strike for strike, James and Butch continued will clash, James could only let one thought occur to him. "This guy is one hell of a battle freak. He is clearly not sane." Butch began laughing manically as his energy began shooting up, causing his body to shake as suddenly markings appear on his face, making him look more demonic, "Drive..." In one instant, he disappeared, reappearing right behind james with his arms encased in two shadow iron gauntlets as he went on the berserk offensive. James tried to block the assault that was befalling him. "Damn. I can't shake this guy off. It seems that this 'Drive' thing has boosted his all of his attributes, especially his speed! This is gonna be tough, I may even have to use '''it'."'' The two continued to fight with James taking more and more damage over time. "HAHAHAHA!! YOU BAKA, I AM GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A FISH, THEN THE GIRL IS NEXT!!!" He said charging up his magic to high levels as it began to shake the ground. James could simply only grip his sword with both hands and began to focus his breathing, as it began to become calmer and calmer till he was breathing through his nose. Slowly a golden aura of magical energy surrounded him, growing and growing as the debris began to float around him. "GOOD, THAT'S IT! BRING IT OUT, NO FUN IF YOU DON'T GO ALL OUT!!" He said as suddenly his energy increase as his body subcame to darkness, making him go towards him with incredible speed, as if he was a shooting star. "I, who is about to awaken, Am the knight who has prayed. I glorify the "pure" and praise the "eternal". I shall become the Holy Knight of Salvation and Miracles purging all forms of evil. And I shall take the innocent to the limits of the white paradise" James chanted as he payed no attention to Butch coming towards him with killer intent. Category:Norvino Tales